villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eddie Cabot
"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot is the secondary antagonist of the 1992 crime film Reservoir Dogs. He the son of criminal mastermind and crime boss Joe Cabot. He is portrayed by the late Chris Penn. Biography Nice Guy Eddie Cabot is the son of crime boss Joe Cabot who plan a heist on a jewellery store with 6 other men. Out of the men Eddie and his family are friendly with are Mr. White and Mr. Blonde, the latter whom Eddie appears to have a close friendship with. After recruiting and giving the gang of men their color coded nicknames, they head off for breakfast before the heist. However the heist goes wrong when the cops show up earlier than anticipated and Mr. Blonde shoots dead hostages in his homicidal rampage. One of the gang members Mr. Pink manages to get off with the stolen diamonds, Mr. White escapes with Mr. Orange (the latter who is shot in the stomach during a carjacking) and Mr. Blonde holds a cop Marvin Nash hostage to escape. The rest of the gang which includes Mr. Brown and Mr. Blue are killed. Eddie arrives at their hideout - a warehouse - where Mr. White, Pink, Blonde and a badly wounded Orange are waiting. Despite White, Pink and White's theory that it was a set up due to the cops arriving prematurely, Eddie disregards this claim and blames their incompetence and Blonde shooting up the hostages for the reasoning for the heavy heat. Along with White and Pink Eddie goes to get rid of the getaway cars parked outside to avoid attention, leaving Blonde behind with his cop hostage and an unconscious Orange in spite of White's objection. After getting rid of the cars the men arrive back to find Blonde dead from multiple gunshot wounds, and the cop badly injured after he was tortured and had his ear cut off by him. Furious at the situation which keeps getting evermore complicated and with the loss of his loyal friend, Eddie fatally shoots the captive cop. Orange claims that Mr. Blonde wanted to make off with the diamonds and planned to kill them all. Although White and Pink believe the story, Eddie is not at all convinced due to Blonde's past loyalty with his family and he knows Blonde wouldn't betray them over some diamonds. As Eddie presses hard on Orange, Joe arrives at the warehouse (with a news that Mr. Blue is dead) and tells them Mr. Orange is a cop. This causes conflict between all of them (except Mr. Pink who wants to remain professional). Joe points his gun at Orange, leading to White (who still believes Orange is innocent) pointing his gun at Joe and Eddie pointing his gun at White, creating a Mexican stand-off. When Joe shoots Orange, White retaliates by shooting Joe, which leads to Eddie shooting White and in return getting shot by him, and is killed along with his father, leaving White and Orange badly injured and Mr. Pink (who hid under a ramp) to grab the diamonds and flee. Other appearances Eddie is a playable character in the 2006 videogame adaption. He is not voiced by Chris Penn nor does he share any likeness with him. Gallery chrispenn.jpg 3952128_orig.jpg ReservoirDogs6.jpg Navigation pl:Eddie Cabot Category:Murderer Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Protective Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Minion Category:Opportunists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil